


AJ and the uncles

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [50]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: AJ stays with her uncles, Brock and Jose for two weeks in LA as she goes to UCLA's summer school!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

“You can just put your things there.”

“Yes sir.” AJ smiled, dumping her backpack on top of the two suitcases her uncle had put along the wall, Henry already smelling her luggage, and she instantly recognised the gigantic cat.

She couldn’t believe that she was actually in LA - the air, the sun, the smells of the city and the summer so different from Toronto. 

AJ had seen palm trees as they drove home from the airport, and even though her uncle José had insisted they were in the middle of the desert, she had troubles believing him. 

AJ had made the flight from Toronto to L.A. all by herself, her moms dropping her off at the airport, and while she had expected Joanne to be the one to cry, it had actually been Susanne who had held her tight and cried into her hair.

It had been frightening and amazing to go on the journey alone, the Pearson airport big and frightening to a 17 year old. She had updated her Snapchat the entire way, so even though she had had her friends in her pocket, she had done everything by herself, the 5 hour plane trip feeling like it passed by in minutes as she had been busy taking pictures of the sky and watching TV. 

She had touched down in LAX and managed to find her luggage by herself and even buy a coffee, her uncles picking her up the minute she stepped outside.

“Your room will be down here.” 

Brock smiled, one hand in his hoodie pocket as he made a gesture with his head. AJ could hear José in the kitchen, the clicks and clanks of plates and glasses traveling through the hall, the noises of Riley coming along as well since he had joined his human the moment they had come home.

Brock and José had asked her where she wanted to eat for dinner, and the only thing AJ could think of that she knew was in LA had been In-N-Out Burger, admitting that she had no idea what to ask for too embarrassing to say out loud, even though she knew her uncles wouldn’t mind. Brock had laughed at her suggestions, his blue eyes filled with joy and had instantly made the detour, while José had complained the entire way there that he didn’t like their fries. 

AJ would have felt bad, would have felt like a burden, if it hadn’t been so funny to listen to José go off about how their salt wasn’t right, their gazes meeting in the rear view mirror, his eyes shining with mischief, and AJ realised that he was doing it to mess with Brock, her uncles face growing more and more exasperated until a hand found its way to Jose’s knee, the other one resting on the steering wheel, a firm grip finally shutting him up.

“Okay, so,” Brock looked at her, his hand on the doorknob, “I know you’re going to want to touch everything-”

“I’m not a child,” Aj bristled.

“Sure.” Brock smiled in the way that told AJ he absolutely thought she was, but she could see the love in his eyes. She was 17, she could drive a car, and she almost could vote. She wasn’t the little kid that Brock used to throw into the air or give piggyback rides anymore. 

“Just-” Brooke shrugged, “don’t touch anything.” He opened the door, and AJ realised with a gasp that the warning had been more than fair. 

“Wow.”

She wanted to touch everything.

AJ knew that her uncles were drag queens, and incredibly successful drag queens at that. She followed them both on Instagram, the entire family watching Drag Race together when either Brooke Lynn Hytes or Vanessa Vanjie Mateo was on, and after her uncle had been crowned Miss Gay America, AJ had dove into the pageant part of drag as well.

AJ had seen a few pictures of the drag room online, but actually standing in it was a totally different experience. The room was split down in the middle, several lines of tape on top of each other diving it. She knew Brooke and Vanjie had completely different drag styles, but seeing their things side by side really hammered the point home. 

Brock’s side was filled with gorgeous gowns and catsuits - all of her things labeled and hung up in order, but Jose’s side was what caught AJ’s attention.

Vanjie’s drag wardrobe was the most amazing thing AJ had ever seen. It was just so fun, every piece something she or one of her friends would wear. It was painfully stylish, AJ’s fingers itching to grab the crazy cute barrettes that were thrown half haphazardly in a pile on a makeup table.

“Am I sleeping in here?” AJ looked around, and she figured there was room for a cot and her things if she didn’t make too much of a mess. The room smelled like hairspray and the cologne she often caught whifts off on José’s clothes. She felt like an explorer, curiosity coursing through her body.

“No,” Brock chuckled, and AJ looked up at him. “We do have a guest room.” Her uncle was standing by another door that AJ hadn’t even seen at first. Brock opened it, slipping inside, and AJ followed right behind him. 

The new space was painted in a deep green color, the room most of all reminding her of a jungle cave, and AJ instantly felt at home. “Wow…” She sat down on the bed, the sheets smelling like a laundry detergent, the floor completely free of cat hair as far as AJ could see.

“So it’s okay?”

AJ looked over at Brock, the man leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

“It’s perfect.”

It warmed her heart to think that her uncles had prepared for her visit, the nightstand even coming with it’s own little unlit candle, a selection of snacks, two bottles of water, and a couple of facemasks. 

It had José’s stamp all over it, and AJ loved it.

“I’m preparing for the Miss Gay tour,” Brock pointed at the window wall, and it was only now that AJ realised several small piles of clothes where put out, shoes, jewerly, and even wigs sometimes, all stacked on top of either gowns or what AJ guessed passed for normal drag clothes, “so your clothes might have to stay in your suitcases.”

“That’s fine.” AJ didn’t mind it in the slightest, and if she was honest, she hadn’t even planned on unpacking in the first place, her summer course at UCLA only two weeks long. She was starting Monday, Saturday and Sunday her two days to settle in before she had to have everything figured out. 

“But,” AJ pointed, “what about the wardrobe?” There was indeed a built in closet, but when Brock saw what she was pointing at, he just laughed.

“You’d think that,” he walked over, “but this is full.”

“Full?” AJ had no idea drag took up that much space, but she guessed it made sense. “Of your things?”

“Not exactly,” Brooke chuckled. “José and I have a one closet rule each for clothes. I pretend not to know, but,” he opened the doors, and while AJ had expected more drag, it was filled to the brim with jacket, jeans, t-shirts, hoodies and shirts, “someone isn’t actually following that rule.”

AJ laughed, her hand flying to her mouth. She had never seen so many designer bags in the same place, the closet stuffed full with Gucci and Prada, but there were also bags from TJ Maxx, and something that looked a lot like a construction worker jacket stuffed in there.

“Shit.” AJ had actually wondered about her uncle's wardrobe. She had never seen him wear the same thing online or in person, and it looked like she had found the answer. “That’s hilarious.”

“I know,” Brock smirked, closing the wardrobe again, “but don’t mention it to him. He gets weird about it.”

AJ nodded. Brock looked exactly like Susanne when she was talking about one of her mom's quirks, Joanne always coming home with new mugs from the thrift store, even though Jacob and Johannes hadn’t smashed any in years.

“So,” Brock clapped his hands together. “Before we eat, let’s do some house rules.”

AJ nodded. She had known this was coming from the moment she had stepped inside, which was also why she had asked José if she could stay with them instead of Brock. 

“One,” Brock held up a finger, and AJ wondered if it was worth to point out to him that she was here to attend a university summer course, “you can try on my drag.”

AJ forgave him instantly, the idea that she’d be allowed to dress up in the gorgeous gowns too good to pass up on. “Really?”

“Mmh.” Brock smiled. “I’m sure José won’t mind you trying his things on, either, but ask first.”

AJ nodded. If she was being honest, she was so much more attracted to Vanjie’s style of drag, and as she looked in her uncle's eyes, she could see that he knew it.

“Two. You can take whatever you want in the fridge, whenever you want it.”

AJ nodded again. She had no idea what was actually in their fridge, but she was happy she was allowed to eat when she was hungry. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes when she visited her friends their parents would watch over them like a hawk, demanding that they practically made a presentation on why they needed food.

“Third.” Brock put up a third finger. “Don’t come into our bedroom unless you knock.”

AJ barely held in a snort. “Ay, ay, captain.” She had no intention of coming anywhere near her uncles' bedroom the moment she found out where it was. She had seen them together in real life, and she honestly had no idea how two dudes in their 30’s could still be caught kissing every single time they were left alone, even making out like teenagers in the back of cars if they thought no one was paying attention. 

She was sure Brock and José thought they had been extremely clever last Christmas when they had disappeared into the garage for 20 minutes. José had come back with a wet sweater, but AJ had seen the smile on his face, had seen the spring in his step, and she had no doubt that hunting for soda hadn’t been the only thing the two of them had gotten up to.

It was a little bit gross, but also kind of sweet that they still loved each other so much, even though AJ would rather kill herself than consider the idea that the other adults in her family were sexually active, the evidence of her niece baby Hannah none withstanding.

“And last, but not least,” Brock held a fourth finger up. “No matter how much Thackery begs, acts cute, or pretends that he’s dying, he’s not allowed any treats or extra dinner.”

///

The minute AJ saw Thackery, she knew exactly what her uncle had referred to. She knew Thackery was a large cat, had seen him on social media a ton of times, his race one of big boned boys, but he was practically humongous. 

Aj had squealed with joy as he had caome to her the moment she crouched down on the kitchen floor, José almost done setting the plates. Thackery was almost disgustingly soft, his fur gigantic, but she could also feel his body underneath, and while she wasn’t sure she could keep house rule number four of not giving him treats, she wasn’t going to fall for his tricks if he wanted extra dinner. 

AJ had also been lucky enough to have a moment with Apollo, but the grey cat had just sniffed her hand before he had walked away, but then José had called them all to the table.

“Oh god, this is really good!” She hadn’t expected her meal to be so delicious, everyone online talking about the animal style burger online, but it was out of this world.

They were sitting in the apartment's kitchen, the red walls in there a bit of a puzzle to AJ at first, but as she sat down at the nook, she realised that it did give a homey vibe to the room.

“You made a solid choice.” Brock smiled, taking a bite of his own burger.

“So.” AJ turned her attention to José, who was sitting next to her, Apollo resting in his lap - the cat cuddling up the moment José was done eating. He had already finished his fries, a green smoothie in a big glass that he was sipping from every now and again. “What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“My plan?” AJ bit her lip. She hadn’t exactly made a plan beyond coming here, her class schedule for the first week printed by Joanne. It had been kind of embarrassing that her mom had insisted, but it was also really nice to know that it was shoved in her backpack, ready to take out if she got lost. “Umh..”

“Don’t tell me you too cool to hang with your uncles?” José looked mock offended, but AJ swore she could see the tiniest part of insecurity play behind his eyes.

“No!” AJ held her hand up. “Of course not, not at all, I-”

“We’re picking up AJ’s car up tomorrow.”

AJ stopped, her head turning to Brock. “... What?”

“Your car?” Brock smiled. AJ couldn’t remember anything about any car, the texts she had exchanged with her uncles only about when she was coming. “How else are you going to get around LA?”

“Umh...” AJ had assumed that she’d take the bus, the money she had saved up to come to the school enough for a couple of Ubers if something went wrong. “I don’t know if-” There was no way she could afford to rent a car, her stomach twitching, her food tasting like cardboard in her mouth.

“Oh right!” José smiled, his eyes lighting up like he only just remembered. “We had to sign for it and everything,” he laughed. “Felt real adult.”

Brock nodded. “Everything is taken care of, they just need a copy of your driver's license and one more copy of our signatures.” Brock smiled. “I figured we could pick it up together and we could take a trip to your school. Make sure you know your way around. LA can be a bitch to drive in, and even though he never does it, José here-”

“Hey!” José yelled, throwing a fry at Brock, but it only made him laugh.

“Knows his way around the city,” Brock took the french fry and dumped it on his plate, “so he can give you some tips.”

AJ wanted to cry. She had no idea what she had done to deserve her uncles being so nice to her, tears welling up in her eyes. “Thanks,” AJ choked, and then she was crying.

“Hey, hey.” José turned. “Why you looking so glum, baby girl?” He put a hand on AJ’s arm, the drag of a chair and the press of a warm body to her right seconds later, telling her Brock had gotten up to sit next to her. “You scared to drive tomorrow?”

AJ looked at José, his eyes filled with concern, and AJ realised how stupid she was being. She could tell them that she was just feeling overwhelmed, that she was tired after traveling from one country to another on her own for the first time, that she had no idea how to handle being away from her moms or having her uncles be so very very nice to her. Instead, she just nodded, and José pulled her in for a hug.

“You gonna be fine.” AJ could smell his cologne, his scent settling over her, the hug surprisingly tight and endlessly comforting. José released her, and AJ sniffled, embarrassment settling over her.

“How about?” AJ looked over her shoulder, Brock smiling down to her. “You go take a shower and we all put pyjamas on?” Brock touched her arm, his hand warm and soothing. "I make some popcorn, and we watch whatever movie you want?”

“Mmh?” AJ wiped her eyes with her sleeve, the offer sounding beyond nice. “Even if I want to watch 'The Princess Diaries'?”

“Chil',” José laughed, “you ain’t ever gonna catch me saying no to watching Anna Heatherway slay.”


	2. Chapter 2

“All I’m saying is that what kinda bitch ass hairdresser you got out here dry brushing curls like that?”

“Oh god Papi.”

AJ snorted, her entire body moving, Brock’s exasperated groan taking her by surprise. Thackeray meowed, the cat clearly not pleased with being disturbed from his lap nap, so AJ touched him quickly, running her fingers through his fur.

As soon as AJ had dried the last of her tears, Brock had gently pushed her towards the bathroom and into the shower, her uncle promising her that a warm shower would be exactly what she needed. It had taken AJ a while to work with the fact that there were two showerheads, one of them so clearly José’s since it was half the height of the other one.

They were all in the living room, settled on the couch, The Princess Diaries playing on the TV. José was curled up under Brock’s arm, his head resting on his shoulder, a duvet around their waists.

“You wanna say something?”

“No.” AJ quickly grabbed a handful of popcorn, using them to hide her mouth, though José still sent her a stink eye. It would have been terrifying, if he wasn’t so adorable, her uncle most of all reminding her of an upset porcupine as he was lying there, arms crossed and cuddled into his boyfriend’s side.

“I don’t think realistic haircare was the prime concern of the producers of The Princess Diaries boo.” 

“Ain’t saying shit sides the fact it should’ve taken them two seconds for a better gag.”

AJ quickly showed another handful of popcorns into her mouth, choking the laugh that threatened to spill. 

She had always known that Brooke loved bickering, he and her moms throwing what she had later learned was shade at each other like it was a game, all of them clearly enjoying it, but AJ had never been able to, had never wanted to emulate it.

Sitting on the couch here and now though, she was starting to see the appeal of it. 

“I’ll be sure to email the studio and offer you up as a consultant.” Brooke was slowly combing his fingers through José’s hair, her uncle not even looking at his boyfriend as Mia Thermopolis had just finished her big makeover.

“Fuck you.” José threw an arm over Brooke’s chest, cuddling even further into his shoulder. 

Brock looked at AJ over his head, rolling his eyes even though he was smiling, and AJ smiled right back.

///

Brooke’s favorite days were the ones where he didn’t have to set an alarm. Waking up slowly with not a care in the world, one of the best ways to start a day. 

They had fallen asleep, Brooke draped over Vanjie’s back, his boyfriend curled into a little ball. They didn’t spoon often, but it was nice once in a while, nice except for the fact that Brooke’s arm was fast asleep.

Brooke tried to move, but he was instantly chastinated by a noise of complaint from Vanjie, the man groaning right away. 

“No.”

“Morning to you too.” Brooke smiled to himself, pressing a kiss against Vanjie’s shoulder before he tried moving again, pulling on his arm to get it free.

Vanjie lifted his head, allowing Brooke his escape, but it was brief as he turned around and burrowed his face in Brooke’s neck.

Normally, Brooke would be able to feel Vanjie’s naked skin against him, he and his boyfriend always sleeping naked, but with AJ in the house, Brooke had forced both of them into pyjamas. Vanjie had tried to argue that they were in their bedroom, that AJ had been told not to come in, but Brooke had been around kids and young adults enough to know that nothing was ever sacred.

“Papi-” Brooke ran a hand up Vanjie’s clothed spine, the cotton fabric soft under his palm. “I have to walk Riley.”

“Nu uh.”

Brooke was about to protest, when he felt hot lips against his neck, Vanjie kissing him lazily, a hum coming from his boyfriend.

“Wanna sex.”

It would have sounded sexy, would have been incredibly seductive, if Vanjie hadn’t yawned in that exact moment.

“Thanks for the offer,” Brooke chuckled, “but we have a dog.” He put his elbow down, pushing himself up, but instead of Vanjie sliding off like he normally did, Brooke felt a hand on his stomach.

“Hey-” Brooke grabbed Vanjie’s wrist, the lips still on his neck. “Stop that.”

“Please-” Vanjie mumbled, another wet and warm kiss pressed to Brooke’s skin. “‘M serious. Wanna sex.”

Brooke knew Vanjie loved soft morning sex, loved rutting lazily, hands exploring, bodies touching, but this was one of the more ridiculous varieties. 

“You’re barely awake.” 

“Dick is.” Vanjie pushed forward, and Brooke could feel his cock against his hip, the flash hot and hard.

“Papi-” Brooke twisted his upper body, once again attempting to get away, but Vanjie threw a leg over his hip, his boyfriend always so reminiscent of an octopus when he didn’t want Brooke to leave the bed.

“Please.” Vanjie nudged his face against Brooke’s chin, his eyes still closed, his mouth slightly open. Brooke could see how pleasantly horny he was, arousal probably humming under his skin in the most delicious way, and Brooke would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling the same thing himself, Vanjie as always ridiculously hot.

“We talked about this.” Brooke pushed Vanjie’s leg up and away, a hand under his boyfriend’s knee allowing him to roll them over so he was on top. “No sex with guests in the house.”

Brooke had tried to teach Vanjie to be quiet. He really had, but even when they succeeded, sex without sound wasn’t the same, wasn’t anywhere near as good.

“You’re hot when you’re mean.”

Brooke snorted. Most of their friends had heard them bang, Courtney not even blushing anymore if she walked in or heard Vanjie moan while Silky had taken to sending them a venmo request for emotional duress.

The difference was that their friends where adults, and while Brooke didn’t love them listening in on his sex life, there was no way in hell he was risiking anything near any member of his family, and least of all his niece, who was very much a child.

“Come on Papi.”

Brooke pushed himself up and away, slapping Vanjie’s hip in the process.

“Let’s go get coffee.”

///

“How do you stand the heat?” AJ put her iced coffee against her chin, the chill only giving her momentary belief. The temperature was practically boiling hot for someone who had grown up in Toronto, and it was barely even noon. 

It had taken her forever to pack an outfit, the things AJ had packed truly not preparing her for the weather. She had ended up with a tube top and skirt combination, her brown hair slicked back in a ponytail.

She was sitting at a cafe table with Brock, Riley curled up underneath her chair, the elderly dog shooting straight for the shadow the moment they had slowed down. 

They were waiting on José who was still inside, her uncle's coffee order compellingly complicated.

“I don’t.” Brock smiled. “I'd love to move to Chicago, but-” He was wearing a white tank top and blacks shorts, a pair of sunglasses in his blonde curls.

“You don't argue when your boyfriend is RuPaul's chosen darling, and José wants to live here,” Brock was leaning against the cafe wall, “so we make it work."

It did, however, still sound strange to hear Brock openly say that he was making sacrifices for a partner. 

For years, most of what AJ heard about her uncle was her mother’s worry on how he wasn’t settling down, Joanne often agnosing at the fact that it seemed like her brother would never find peace, and AJ couldn’t help but wonder what her mom would say to the simple smile on Brock’s face.

“Summer year around is really not my thing.”

“Poor you.”

Brock laughed. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you young lady.”

The door opened and José came out, a giant iced coffee in hand.

“Let’s go get your car.”

///

“Left, AJ, AJ I told you to take a left!”

“Chill Uncle J. I got it under control.”

“Yes Uncle J, chill.” Vanjie looked in the rearview mirror, only to see Brooke shooting him a shiteating grin.

“Fine.” Vanjie threw himself back in his seat, but not until after he had shot Brooke the bird, which only made his asshole boyfriend laugh louder.

They were on their way home from the car dealer, and while Vanjie would love to claim that he had no idea how he had ended up in the front seat, he was absolutely sure that this was Brooke’s revenge for all the times Vanjie had yelled at him and pretended to be a human GPS when Brooke was the one behind the wheel.

“I know how to drive a car.” AJ looked over at him, and Vanjie couldn’t help but smile.

“Course you do sweetheart. Course you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Freykitten for betaing!


End file.
